


CCPD

by barryallenisravenclaw



Series: Halbarry Oneshots [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Barry at work, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, hal is very distracting, or at least he's trying to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 07:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: Hal has an idea for a great new tv show featuring Barry as the main character. Barry is unimpressed. originally posted on wattpad on 3/22/1016





	CCPD

"Okay, now there's nothing concrete here but I thought of it yesterday when I was flying. Picture this: CSI: Central City! It's great, right?" Hal was nothing if not excited. He had burst into Barry's lab without warning and had decided to throw himself directly into an explanation of his latest idea for how to get Barry on TV.

It would never happen, of course. First of all, most of Hal's ideas involved a show about both of Barry's personas. There was no way that was happening. Second, Hal always found some convoluted way to worm himself into the show.

Nevertheless, Barry smiled as he spun around in his chair. "Tell me more."

Hal grinned. "Really? Okay, well it actually works out pretty well. See, you're the main character and we introduce you as a forensic tech. Then, about halfway through the first season, we hit you with lightning! We could even do it as a midseason cliffhanger. It works on so many levels.

"Iris can be in it too. And Patty. And Singh and Frye and all your other little science friends. We can have Ralph and Ollie on as special guests! I'll be there too, obviously. I can be your annoying friend that drops by and sleeps on your couch when I get fired!"

Barry laughed at that. "So basically, you want to film my life."

"Exactly!" Hal said.

Barry smiled. He'd been at work all day trying to figure out this case, and it was driving him nuts. He couldn't figure out how this man could be in two places at once. There had even been DNA evidence at both scenes...

Anyway, Barry was ready to go home. He hadn't had dinner yet, and it was almost eight o'clock.

Barry looked up to find Hal staring at him with pleading eyes. He laughed again. "Alright."

"Alright?" Hal asked, jumping up from where he was sitting on Barry's desk.

"We'll film it after we all retire." Barry picked up his bag and coat.

"Aw, man," Hal said. "Why do we have to wait so long?"

"Identities, Hal."

"Oh, right."

"But I promise, I'll find the absolute best actor for you, okay?"

"Okay!" The two men grinned at each other, and suddenly Barry felt as if this night could only get better.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" He asked, already fearing he knew the answer.

Hal looked over at Barry sheepishly. "Mexican?"

Barry giggled. "Alright, Mexican from Mexico for my man."


End file.
